


Bright as Yellow

by naegiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, happy birthday rin!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: It's Rin's birthday, and Hanayo can't wait to show her what she's planned.





	Bright as Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> barely finished this in time for Rin's birthday!!!! i love my best girl!!
> 
> (title taken from a mazzy star song)

Rin’s birthday this year is brisk and cold, and it energizes her on her morning run. She is shaking, but it is not a shiver from the weather, it is the frantic pulse of life inside of her; thrumming as she stretches her legs with great strides. She can see every breath she takes reflected in a white cloud, and it makes her feel excited and powerful like an ancient dragon. Her mind is scattered in beautiful thoughts of her birthday, the world passing by her, and Hanayo.

While Rin thinks of her, Hanayo’s mind is filled with similar thoughts, and an equal level of enthusiasm. She loves it when a µ's member has a birthday. She considers it a prime way to practice being a mother and a wife, and a way to show them just how much she loves them without a grand declaration, which causes her a considerable amount anxiety. And so on this November morning, Hanayo has taken it upon herself to put together an epic breakfast for Rin; to show, rather than tell, the extent of her love for her.

Hanayo is giddy right when she wakes up. Usually, she sleeps in long after Rin’s daily five o’clock run. But today is special. Feeling mischievous, she pretends she’s sleeping when Rin rolls out of bed to her alarm. She can’t help but peek as Rin pulls patterned leggings onto her long, shapely legs and shimmies into a tight sports bra. And the gentle smile with which Rin regards her pseudo-sleeping form makes her heart pound with all the power of a taiko drum.

Then, once she hears the front door shut, Hanayo races out of bed to the bathroom, where she brushes her teeth and washes her hands vigorously with foamy melon soap and warm water. She thrives off of her morning ritual and the orderliness of her things; the cute little containers and flowery smells. Rin is the opposite--her side of the counter is filled with vitamins and hair accessories, and Hanayo has to remind her almost everyday to brush her teeth. 

In the kitchen, Hanayo is on her game. She’s already purchased the ingredients in advance, and has the menu scribbled down in her Rilakkuma sticky pad. It reads:

Miso soup w/potatoes and leeks  
White rice <3  
Pickled plum  
Grilled pork  
A special surprise! 

She feels cute and industrious in her peach colored apron, and gets to work on the onigiri, dipping her tiny hands in warm water and forming the shapely little triangle. She hums pleasantly as she turns on the stove to cook the pork, minces the ginger with expert slices, and takes the umeboshi out of the fridge. As she prepares this feast, her mind buzzes with love for Rin and the anticipation of her arrival. 

An hour later, the door swings open, accompanied by a vivacious cry of “Kayochin!” Rin takes off her running shoes hurriedly and skips into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Did you miss me, Kayochin?” She asks, and the glint in her eyes is alive and playful. Her cheeks and nose are stained pink from the cold autumn wind on her face, and when she nuzzles into Hanayo’s chest she gets a shiver down her spine.

But before Hanayo can answer, Rin is kissing her; she is cold and feels bright to touch. She is swept up into Rin’s arms and set on the table before a protest can be made. The kisses are feverish and devotional, but this is nothing new. Rin has always regarded Hanayo with a certain reverence, and in high school it embarrassed her, but now she likes to think she has grown out of that. She welcomes the worship and gives in, allowing herself to moan in relief when Rin’s kisses slide lower, from her neck to her collarbones. Rin is throwing her parka on the ground and lifting off her shirt when Hanayo remembers what she’s been so excited for all morning.

“Wait! Rin!” She cries. Rin stops abruptly and looks worried before she notices what’s set out on the table she has just put Hanayo on.  
“Here’s your breakfast,” she smiles sheepishly. “Happy Birthday, Rin-chan.”  
“Kayochi----in!” Rin stomps her feet in joy and squeezes Hanayo like a vice. “I can’t believe you did this for me! But, I can. You’re so generous and hardworking, and so thoughtful. “Oh, Kayochin, you’re the best girlfriend in the world!” 

This time, Hanayo only gets a rushed kiss and her cheeks squished before Rin instantly digs in. 

“Wow, oh wow,” she says through mouthfuls of white rice, “Did you finally sacrifice your soul to the rice goddess, Kayochin? This is ama-----azing.” 

The rest of the breakfast proceeds almost identically, with Rin showering praises on Hanayo’s cooking prowess, eating with her mouth full, and just generally being her best self. She eats the onigiri first, drinks down the miso, and then pours the pickled plum over her pork and finishes her meal with a contented sigh.

“What a feast, Kayochin,” she marvels. “I hope you keep feeding me like this the rest of my life.”

“Wait, what is this?” Rin has found the menu notes, and her wide eyes are affixed to A special surprise! 

“Ah! Yes, I need to go get that.” 

Hanayo walks into their bedroom and opens a drawer in the nightstand, re-emerging with a small box. Once she sees it, Rin’s heart picks up its pace and she feels a fluttering in her stomach. Her thoughts take her years in the future. She sees the diamond ring in front of her, µ's in matching bridesmaid dresses, Hanayo wrapped in silk sheets on their honeymoon, and the laughter of children on an open front lawn. 

Hanayo ropes her into the present by climbing into her lap and running her fingers through her soft copper hair. The small weight of Hanayo in her lap and the warm press of their chests together soothes Rin, and she hardly notices when Hanayo’s hands travel to the back of her neck and she hears a click.

A gold chain hangs around her neck, it is thin but incredibly intricate, and at its apex lies a little gem of rich amber color. The smile Rin gets is immediate, and so his her reaction to kiss Hanayo. Rin’s hands cup her girlfriend’s soft pink cheeks and glide through her caramel hair, then wander to her waist and hold her tight, kissing her with fervor and delight. 

“Thank you, Kayochin. I love you so much.” 

Hanayo responds with an angelic press of the lips on her nose. 

“I love you too, Rin.”

“But don’t think for a second that I’m not going to try to upstage this amazing gift! I’m going to go all out at Christmas! I’m gonna get you so much rice, more than you can even imagine!”

Hanayo laughs and holds on to Rin’s neck, then goes back to kiss her again, the mountain of dishes forgotten.


End file.
